Kaapkust
Kaapkust Overview Kaapkust is a nation in africa. It has territory in South Africa. It was founded on 16/12/2019 Political relations Allies: The Brittain Realm, Land of Outback, Federation of Hawaiian Islands, Land of Maghreb, Dominion of Angola, Federation of KindomOfNorway Alliance: United Peoples Alliance Towns Kaapkust has 4 towns: Kaapstad (capital) Mayor: General_T123 Port_Elizabeth Mayor: LoftedLuke Graafwater Mayor: b00wling Paarl Mayor: Frameer History The founding of the Kaap. 11 May 2019: Kaapstad was founded by General_T123 and Just_Timo. They joined the server about 3 weeks before and had big plans on their minds. Create a town named "Kaapstad" in the South African area. everything went well. They build a lot of buildings and expanded quickly. Later The city was noticed by a player named QisCrafting who recently started/created the nation called "Free_State" With the then called "Gregtown"as their capital. One day when JustTimo_013 and General_T123 were building on the city, Qis and his Chancellors came riding down to Kaapstad on their horses asking Timo and General if they wanted to join Free_State, wo wich they gladley accepted. The relations between the two cities were very good. They joked, traded and build stuff toghether. One of those building projects were the ice road going from Gregtown to Kaapstad and north africa. A few weeks and even months later the leader of the nation (Qis) was inactive for too long on the server, wich resulted in Qis getting kicked of the server. Before he was getting kicked, General noticed Qis and a lot of his chancellors being inactive, and so he approached them. But when their response came it already was too late. Qis got kicked from the server and General was promised the rulership over Free_State but unfortunately the leadership of the nation fell into the wrong hands. Instead of a Chancellor getting the rulership, the server chose a random person that joined only 3 days before Qis got kicked. This guy was a nation/town sniper. This guy demoted all the chancellors and anyone higher up in rank in the nation or in Gregtown, and didn,t respond to anything that we were saying to him. A long time had past and nothing hjappend to the nation. The city of Gregtown and Free_State didn,t grow, people left and that leader was almost never online. Everyone was asking for this guy to abdicate but all that effort later became useless. He sold the nation and finally responded to General with a cursed text and no actual words of meaning. General watched as the town got intoxicated with PH signs and more faul stuff. Seeing the ones nice looking City of Gregtown fall into a toxic city and undergoing many name changes that sometimes were toxic aswell. This gave General once the thoughts of taking back what is once set to be his and creat a rebellion. A South_African rebellion! South African Rebellion. 30 November 2019 During the leadership of the second new ruler of South_Africa, Kaapstad mobilized. A lot of great members joined the city such as bOOwling and Neon_Shadow. They helped with raising gold for the rebellion and were there when Kaapstad declared itself independend! This independence happend at 30/11/19 after the amount of gold was reached! The in game nation was called SA_Rebellion and was part of the Commonwealth of Britain. Hoping to take the nation that was rightful land from General, the leader of South_Africa proposed a more peaceful way of handeling the situation. They became part of the Commonwealth aswell and came up with the idea of a South African alliance, wich was there to discuss south african borders and protaction. The South African rebellion accepted these terms and helped with creating the south african alliance including Zuid_Afrika and Rhodesia, bringing an end to the rebellion. >>>more detailed history to be written soon<<< 16 December 2019: Kaapkust is created 26 January 2020: Great Decline: A lot of people are leaving because of inactivity 10 february 2020 Kaapkust joins the United Peoples Alliance Category:Africa Category:Nations Category:History